Attacking Tips
__TOC__ Overview In this area will list a few tips and ideas for attacking other player bases a little better. Hopefully if you can find the time to correctly impliment the below information, you will have a better chance of not only loot a lot of resources, but also be able to plan better attacks against people with less fully upgraded colonies and armys. Before Attacking Before start attacking a player think twice. First spy on them before attacking, see where are all the turrets and where are they hiding, see if there is a defensive bunker or a friends bunker. For a help, here we present most commonly used tactics and tips. There are a couple of key notes about defensive turrets that help define an attack plan. Defensive turrets have a "target preference", i.e. when a bunch of units are in range, once their current target is destroyed the turret will start firing on a random unit within its range based on its target preference, and will aim to destroy every unit of the preferred type before moving on to a different type. Snipers, Cannon Blasts and Laser Towers HEAVILY prefer Beetle tanks over almost anything else, whick make them perfect decoys for the much more damaging Bazookas. One critical note though, Falcons from defensive bunkers actually prefer infantry and will pound your Bazookas first before the Beetles, so you will not be able to decoy them. The way to kill falcons is to lure them with marines, then blast them with bazookas. One other key thing to consider before attacking is on what is the intention of the attack. If your alliance is at war with another and you just want to kill everything in sight, then the use of lots of heavy expensive units is viable. However, if the attack is intended as a resource raid you have to be much more tactical in your approach. Sending in a raiding force to a base that has less stealable resources in it than what the raiding force cost is a profoundly stupid idea, you're just shooting yourself in the foot. (Personal note from Kiljaedenas, I've seen some people I'm not at war with send out a series of attacks with units costing an estimated 5 million gold between the attacks, but they only managed to raid about one million gold in total. Don't be that dumb). Plan out your attack(s) so that you have a high likelyhood of ending up ahead in resources compared to what you spent. A couple of other critical notes: -If you attack someone the opponent gets a "revenge" attack counter against you. What this means is even if you are below the target's normal general attack range by level they will still be allowed to launch an attack against you. They will get as many revenge strike counters as the number of attacks you launch against them, so beware of this before you attack someone notably stronger than you. These counters appear to last indefinitely until consumed by an attack. -When two alliances go to war, the level restrictions on who the members can attack are TURNED OFF against members of the enemy alliance. That means that every single member of one alliance can attack any of the members of the enemy alliance, even if the target is several hundred levels below them (in fact this is one of the favorite tactics for getting high battle points). Keep that in mind before joining a highly combat-oriented alliance. Specific Types of Attack ''Bazookas and battle support. When you are ready attack the player, first destroy the turrets with few bazookas . After you've done and you've checked that all your Bazookas are dead, its time to use some battle support. Use the Skull Nuke, Missile Rain or Boulder Strike on a certain turrets or buildings. For example, Bunkers or most dangerous turrets. Now get ready your "fight troops", usually Bazookas + Beetles Tanks are a deadly combination for a cheap price. Beetle Tanks can take hits from Cannon Blasts and other turrets while the Bazookas stand back and deliver massive damage. It doesn't always have to be those two. Colossuses and air units work as well. You can use "fighting troops" first instead of using few bazookas for an open attack. *For the not-so chip-ful of players heres my help/advice to you my comrades, keep your bazookas out of range of that defense and send in the falcons or moles. If that special enemy that your attacking has a heavy defense I'd suggest to throw those falcons and moles in to kill those turrets and most likely after the turrets are destroyed send in those bazookas for a total domination of that planet. *Flame throwers are the best against laser turrets. In conjunction with bazookas you got them down in a few seconds. ''Spamming Marines. Useful, yet underestimated tactic is spamming lots of Marines. As they are very cheap and fast-creating troops, you can attack with them pretty fast. Higher levels of Marines recommended (at least 3). First off, spy on your enemies and find good place to attack (far away from Mortar Turret or Cannon Blast turret). If there's not such a places, use battle support (Skull Nuke, Missile Rain or Boulder Strike) or either falcons (5 max.) to quickly kill it. Now spam your marines and enjoy grabing loots! *Another good tactic is using your crowds of Marines to distract that enemies defense, send in the Moles or Falcons and get ready for your enemies planets to burn! ''Swarm of Wasps'' If you can spam Marines, why not Wasps as they are air version of them? The key difference between these tactics are location and circumstances. Wasp are more usefull when Mortars and Cannon Blasts are faraway from Snipers and Missile Launchers, while Marines are more useful for opposite event. Use the same tactic as Marines' tactic (who can be found above), just find good position and enjoy grabing loots even more! This is only a useful tactic in a war situation, given the costs of these you should not use this for raiding *Just a side note from another player; wasps aren't very useful, BUT! if there is an unprotected (gigantic ground area) only covered by tiny cannon blasts and mortar teams, they are the cheapest and greatest weapon! Gaining XP Points If you need experience points from battles, destroy the warp gates, training facility, factory and starport first, which are commonly far away from turrets and bunkers, as they give lots of experience. (e.g: a destroyed level three starport gives out 1500 xp) *I myself must say that these are just military facilites, BUT! The military/turrets are the most EXP givers and it is a better decision ( ironic yes? ) to attack the turrets and army facilities rather than just the petty star base and the mines/ compact houses. *Another note that I saw that needed to be added was that destroying warp gates is a gigantic and humungous exp gain, sometimes when my clan battles ( anonymous so we don't get many challengers ) we love the joy of destroying those warp gates filled with enemy units. *Killing warp gates is a good goal but sometimes they may be protected or used as a defense what can I do to destroy them? I answered him/her by telling him/her that the best way to go against that is by shooting up their defensive bunkers with Artillery Attacks or defense-unit killers. I added a table below, giving the xp for destroying buildings and the health of the buildings. It's a lot of work, any help in filling it out would be greatly appriciated. XP-gain from destroying buildings Gaining War Points If you are attacking because your alliance is at war, also try going for the buildings that give a lot of experience, as the war points you collect are 1% of the experience you gain from the attack. Again, try taking down starports, training facilities, factories and warpgates, they are the easiest way to gain experience (And therefore war points!). By destroying the warp gates you will also destroy any troops your opponent has left in them. Going for his resources isn't the best thing to do, unless you need them: They take a long time and give almost no war points. The amount of war points you get are rounded up, so even if you gain only one experience point, you will get one war point. This works out great when you are dealing with lower level players- Instead of destroying their entire base at once, which will only grant you a few war points, you'll want to end the fight after every building you destroy- Gaining one war point for each. Looting Resources My big advice for looting resources is that always think like an artist, (sounds weird right?) always go for the random things like tiny blind spots like a field-full of cannon blasts and mortar towers that are protecting the resources. For example I need to not get Exp points, but instead im trying to destroy a persons Compact house. On my opponents left side of the house I spy a clear view of Cannon blasts and only Mortars. Best bet to destroy that thing is to first use 5 falcons to take out the right side and when the falcons reach the left side (full of snipers and freeze turrets/missile launchers) you send in the infantry! send in the Bazooka's to take out That defenseless compact house and totally dominate that enemies defensive strategy! Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)